


Burden

by moodiful819



Category: Naruto
Genre: Banter, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodiful819/pseuds/moodiful819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kakashi is made uncomfortable by a situation of his own making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carry You Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98624) by Kakasaku Anonymous. 



The walk home was a quiet affair through the forest. Normally a few hour’s trek, his broken leg had made it a two day’s journey. However, no one complained. After just winning a war, everyone could have used a break, and it wasn’t like the company was bad.

Out of the corner of his eye, he peered at the pink-haired medic plastered to his side, her feet steadily pulling them towards home. Every now and then, the hair from her ponytail would graze his cheek, making his nose twitch slightly. She was taller than he remembered; she was growing.

“Sensei?”

“Yes, Sakura?”

“You’re heavy,” she groused, making it a point to heft him higher on her shoulder for better purchase.

In retaliation, he made a show of pressing his weight down on her further, pleased when she unleashed a grunted “Oof!” in response. He spoke lightly. “Now is that any way to treat your injured sensei? Your bedside manner is really lacking, Sakura-chan. Hope you’ll enjoy giving this old man a sponge bath later.”

Shouldering his burden, she jabbed him with her hip for good measure. “Who says I won’t?”

Kakashi nearly tripped them both into the ground.


End file.
